


Please help, searching for a fic

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I think Tony is dead in Titan, Peter then heard from Carol (Captain Marvel) way to save him. So he's having illusion about his wedding with Tony where everything's perfect but realize it was fake. He ended up saving Tony (whom seeing the same illusion) and they find that they're attracted to each other.Will be extremely grateful for any help.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	Please help, searching for a fic

I think Tony is dead in Titan, Peter then heard from Carol (Captain Marvel) way to save him. So he's having illusion about his wedding with Tony where everything's perfect but realize it was fake. He ended up saving Tony (whom seeing the same illusion) and they find that they're attracted to each other. 

  
Will be extremely grateful for any help. ❤❤❤


End file.
